


V Day in Paradis

by aickerman_s



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Complete, Drabble, F/M, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 03:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16802539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aickerman_s/pseuds/aickerman_s
Summary: Levi and Mikasa first kiss?◥ANONYMOUSShort tumblr prompt.(Originally posted on aickerman-s.tumblr.com)





	V Day in Paradis

Levi paced back and forth in front of the large set of double doors. The sharp click, click, click of his heel against stone pierced Mikasa’s ears with every impatient step. This wasn’t like him.

Every surviving member of the 104th lined the walls of the hall, silhouettes in the waning sun. Collars were loosened and brows were wiped as they waited and sweated in their full military dress. Collectively, they waited an age, all sets of eyes following their captain, left to right, right to left. Heartbeats pounded in ears, anxiety bubbled up in chests, until the long awaited relief arrived in the form of approaching footsteps.

_Clack. Clack. Clack._

Levi stopped dead in his tracks. All heads turned to the door.

_Clack. Clack._

And a creak, as the door pulled back so agonisingly slow, the hinges screeching at the effort.

And then it stopped.

There was Hanji, in the doorway, commanding all possible attention. With a head hung low, Hanji released an old and weary breath and everyone watched as decades of tension fell from the shoulders.

When she spoke, it was hardly a whisper.

“It’s over.”

The room struggled to hold its tongue, bewilderment grew.

From Mikasa’s side, Eren stepped forward, “You mean…”

The question was cut short by a rare, and uncontrollably genuine smile. Hanji’s gaze rose to meet the rooms’.

“Yes. The war is over.”

What followed next was slow motion. All around her Mikasa watched her family raise their arms, shouting and cheering with the kind of joy that only comes after years of suffering. Her friends leaped, and laughed. They hugged and they kissed. She watched through a film of tears that grew in her eyes, the drops of which escaped down her cheeks to follow the crevices made by her smile. 

Through this haze she saw her captain, bathed in gloriously golden sunlight, returning her smile with the most beautiful expression she’d ever seen. His smile grew wider and wrinkled his eyes as he strolled towards her, and in an instant, his arms folded around her, cradling her and capturing her in the most passionate kiss. She felt the arch in her back as they leaned together, and she let herself be held in the embrace; kissing him back, enveloped in the most perfect bubble, in the happiest room on paradise.


End file.
